Social networks and other services allow a user to share information with other users and also to monitor the actions of those users. More particularly, users may exchange messages with one another, specify likes or dislikes, and may identify places (e.g., restaurants, stores, etc.) that the user has previously visited or is currently visiting. For instance, while a particular user is physically located at a particular merchant, the user may indicate to other users that the user is currently visiting that merchant. The users may access this information through a central site or through notifications that are transmitted to an account or a device associated with the users. However, in existing systems, the users that communicate with one another and that are able to view the actions performed by other users are generally already connected or linked in some manner. Moreover, the locations in which the users visit are typically fully disclosed to other users.